


voiture

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Can I have a request? Could you please do an imagine with Timmy speaking French in bed? I'm thinking about smutty smut with a bit of fluff. Thank you! xoxoxo





	voiture

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

It was almost midnight as Timothée merged onto the highway, pressing his foot down on the gas pedal and clenching his jaw. Your fingers trailed slowly up and down his thigh, the fabric of his jeans making your hand burn. He rolled his neck a bit, keeping his eyes on the road and clearing his throat.

“You can tell me to stop at any time, you know,” you whispered, your voice raspy and husky. Up his arm now, your fingers running through his hair, down the back of his head to his neck. He whined sharply, inhaling deeply.

“No way, but if you keep it up I’m gonna have to pull over and take you in the back seat.” He smirked, glancing at you quickly. Pupils blown, cheeks flushed, God he was beautiful.

“Is that a threat?” Your hand trailed back down his arm below the sleeve of his shirt, your nails dragging lightly along his inner elbow and wrist.

“That’s a promise, mon amour.” A sharp tingle erupted between your legs, and you spread them widely on the seat, a wistful sigh escaping into the air. He growled sharply, shifting lanes and taking the next exit. “You asked for it.”

“You fucking bet I did.” Your hand found his arm again, pulling it across the console to kiss his fingers, breathing softly on the inside of his wrist. Your lips wrapped around the tip of his pinkie, and he cussed loudly, turning sharply into an empty parking lot. You laughed loudly, holding onto the door handle to steady yourself. The car screeched to a halt at the back of the lot, covered by the shadows of tall oak trees.

Tim pushed his seat back from the wheel sharply at the same time that you moved your body clumsily across to straddle his waist.

“Oh, can’t wait, can you?” His hands immediately found your ass, pushing the strap of your pants low to grip it under the fabric. You ignored him, arching your body up and grabbing his hair. He moaned sharply, his mouth finding yours, speaking against your lips. “Merde, mon amour, how do you do this to me?”

You groaned his name, shifting your waist backwards to tug at his jeans, pushing them as far down as they would go. He was gasping at this point, desperate hands pushing your shirt up your stomach, over your head and dropping it carelessly behind his seat.

“Help me,” you exhaled the words sharply, lifting your hips unsteadily to remove the clothing from your lower body. He pushed it all down quickly, his mouth finding the skin below your neck, kissing whatever he could reach, a small bite, oh God. You lowered your hips back onto him, hands in his hair again, now, I want you now.

“S’il vous plaît, God, please,” he was begging, almost whimpering, shaky hands clumsily trying to line himself up properly. Your hands moved down his ears, pausing momentarily on his neck before they slipped beneath his shirt, nails digging into the hot skin. “Merde, FUCK!”

Finally, delectable relief, you lowered yourself onto him, taking him deep and unintentionally biting his lower lip. His mouth dropped open, a loud moan escaping into yours, breathe my air. Your hands gripped his chest as you began to rock your hips into his body hard and fast. His fingers twisted into your hair, holding you close, lips just barely touching yours. The windows fogged up quickly, and the car was filled with the sounds of hard breathing, soft noises from the gut, bliss sweeter than sugar.

“Ne vous arrêtez pas,” he said between breaths, sending a flashing bolt of fire up your spine. His fingers dug into your hair, one hand lowering to your hip to hold it as you moved. “Je t’aime…”

“Fuck, I love you so much…” Your hips thrusted harder, heat rising to a slow peak, take me higher, make time stop, I want to reach the stars.

“Jesus, you have no idea how good you feel,” he was almost wheezing now, his other hand dropping to your hip, squeezing both sides and assisting your movements. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, sending him over the edge. His hips bucked as he came, wild and uncontrolled, squeezing your waist hard. Allowing yourself to touch the sky, you followed almost immediately, releasing his name into the small space so loud it was almost deafening.

Slower, gentle, you slowly came to a stop, breathing heavily into the side of his neck. He hooked his arms around your middle and held you close and tight, seeming unable to speak.


End file.
